H E R O
by DarkestEnd
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi enrolled into Namimori Chuu on his father's orders-the school of heroes and sidekicks! "Father, if I ever see you again, you're screwed." AU Universe.
1. Namimori Chuu is a What!

A/N: Okay. I'm sorry. I don't update. Forgive me, but I recently went on a trip with no INTERNET at all and proceeded to type this TsuBunny plot that was rolling around in my head.

_Edit [5 March 2012]-Minor mistakes._

Warnings: Shounen-ai in later chapters. OOC-ness. AU universe.

Pairings: Mild pairings. Some rare 8027, 1827, 3327, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said. I was on a trip with no internet and could not receive information about anything for the whole week *le cry*.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER I: Namimori Chuu is a what?

* * *

><p>There was always a time a place for everything; for Sawada Tsunayoshi, this was one his most embarrassing.<p>

He had been put into the R.S.C. also known as the "Reserve Sidekick Class"—the lowest of the low. Usually dubbed the "Retarded Special Class", it was so low, in fact, that even regular sidekicks didn't know what the purpose of the class was.

And he was okay with that. _Extremely _fine.

…if not for the fact that he had been put next to the most violent person in class.

Gokudera Hayato. And if his nightmare was going to come true, he'd be damned.

He was screwed.

Literally.

But he'd rather leave his virginity for a later chapter.

_A Few Days Ago_

"Kaa-san! I'm leaving for school!" A formerly innocent thirteen-year old had called out to his mother.

"Alright Tsu-kun; make sure to pick up the bento I made on the kitchen counter. There's a piece of toast on the table."

"Hai!"

Quickly running out from his modest maroon-coloured home, he had stuffed a piece of white bread into his mouth—dragging a tan school bag with him; bento safely secured inside one of the pockets.

_7:30 AM! Finally, I'm not going to be late!_

All cheers had died down when he had realized the school gates were locked.

_E-eh?_

"Herbivore. What are you doing at school on Saturday? Leave before I bite you to death."

_W-what? Who was that? Satur-_

"Herbivore. _Leave._"

"H-hiiieee! I-i'm sorry, whoever-you-are. I'll leave right-"

Tsunayoshi was quickly cut off when another voice had spoken.

"Haha! Hey, Kyoya, leave him alone; he didn't really do anything to you right? I'm sure Senpai would agree, yeah?"

"YES, TO THE EXTREME!"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, leave with your idiot friend before I bite you to death, too."

The poor rabbit was cowering between the three older teens, quivering like there was no tomorrow.

"Maa maa. Kyoya, he looks terribly afraid of us."

Tsunayoshi perked his imaginary bunny ears at the sound of being mentioned.

"HE LOOKS LIKE AN ANIMAL TO THE EXTREME!"

"Shut up, Noisy Herbivore. Although he truly looks like an actual rabbit; I will agree." Hibari glanced at the child once more before turning his back to demand that Yamamoto leave and "stop tainting Namimori with your stupid grin. When the arguing became too much Tsunayoshi decided to speak up.

"U-um…"

Three heads swiveled to his direction as he finally found the courage to say something, but one beady glare from "herbivore-caller" and his mouth was shut.

"Finish what you want to say! It's alright, Kyoya here really isn't social."

"E-eh?"

Small tears and a cloudy fog covered his eyes from the complete attention from the three.

'How cute,' his "companions" concluded, '…a girl, maybe?' [1]

"S-sawada Tsunayoshi. I-i'm here to take the entrance exam for N-namimori-C-chuu. I-I was r-really excited, s-so I forgot that t-today was a w-w-weekend."

'Definitely a rabbit.'

"Maa, it's fine. Actually, the three of us are here to take the entrance exam too, you didn't get the dates wro-"

"EXTREME! THIS SAWADA HAS SOME EXTREME PASSION TO FORGET IT WAS SATURDAY!"

"Quiet, herbivore."

Hibari pivoted his foot and walked toward the school gates before unlocking it; Tsunayoshi was in a bit of daze and could only hear the clacking away of the Italian-branded shoes the eldest was wearing.

"Don't worry, Kyoya's always like that. Anti-social. Me and senpai are going to the gym for the entrance exam right now, I think it'd be best if you follow Tsu."

Tsunayoshi flushed a deep red.

_Tsu? _

"U-u-um. P-please address me as, T-tsuna if you must."

_R-rreaally intimate. Oh n-no. W-what did I just say? W-what if I insulted him?_

"It's alright, Tsuna. Kyoya was like that too when I first met him. Only, he was beating me up and demanding me to call him 'Supreme ruler of Namimori'."

_How is that anything like me?_

While Tsunayoshi was silently shrieking and thinking of all the horrible things Hibari must have done to Yamamoto before the latter started calling him by his first name, Ryohei thought it'd be brilliant to just drag the two instead of standing there in front of the gates.

"LET'S GO TO THE EXTREME!"

"Okay, senpai!"

"H-hhhiiiiieeeeeee?"

_In the Gym_

_E-eh? Aren't we supposed to take the entrance exam in the classrooms? Why are we in the gym?_

To Tsunayoshi's surprise, there were already many students filed within the gym each looking like they'd seen a ghost.

"Hahaha! It looks like Kyoya's already been here! Ah, Tsuna, we should've went from the back entrance. Looks like a lot of kids did that to get in."

The white-haired extremist ran away to a different group for the second years, while Tsuna stood dumbstruck, staring at the multiple students' waiting for their turn.

"So, Tsuna. What's your power and how did you find out about this school?" Yamamoto asked nonchalantly.

_P-power?_

"I believe mine is somewhere between the group of Water and Wildlife," the older continued.

"Y-yamamoto-san? What are you talking about?" Tsuna asked, finally breaking out of his reverie. He had no idea what the older boy was talking about. Not a clue.

"Eh? Tsuna? Don't you know what this school teaches?"

"N-not at all! Papa just said to come to this school when I'm old enough, and Kaa-san said it was time."

"Tsunayoshi," Yamamoto spoke slowly, "Namimori Chuu is a school for eventual heroes and sidekicks."

"W-what?"

Being the understanding person he was, he was able to promptly absorb the information that Yamamoto Takeshi had told him…and then fainted.

"Tsuna!"

_Father, if I ever see you again, you're screwed._

* * *

><p>[1]-Please ignore the fact that in Japanese, people address themselves by gender.<p>

Really confusing, this is. (YODA AM I.) But I really wanted to try this universe.

Questions about the plot?

Reviews you want to send?

REVIEW AND PM NOW!

Just call 1-800-BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH. No I'm kidding. Don't call. Or sue.


	2. I'm A Sidekick?

A/N: I finished the second chapter! This one is basically filling you in with information about heroes, sidekicks, etc.

I've also gotten a lot of review about 'Sky High'. And to be honest, I have no clue what it is, and had to Google it. (Because Google is my best friend.) Found out it was a movie about heroes and sidekicks. Aw. But this story mainly revolves around Sawada Tsunayoshi and has no relation with 'Will' or whatever his name is.

Before I'm sued: I don't own Sky High. ;A;

Reviews: Thank you so much! I've never gotten this many in a night, it really means a lot since this is a new story that I posted recently.

**saruko**: Woah…just. Woah. Thank you for taking your time and typing all of it. It gave me quite of few ideas for my plot, so I appreciate it.

**Fluffness**: Love your pen name. Definitely hope you're excited, mate.

**KitsuneNaru**: Fufu~ That's for me to know, and for you to find out.

**EK12**: 'Sky High like?' Okay. By this time, I _had _to check out what this 'Sky High' was. Developing a plot is my biggest nightmare. I'm lucky to have thought a story line.

**Akahama Nera**: (on a diff computer) LOL. I'm not used to the humor section, so I'm glad that you thought this chapter was funny. Well, here's your new update!

**Taira-keimei**: I'm actually obsessed with Tsuna. And superheroes. And Hibari Hibari Hibari Hibari. Love that kid.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Yamamoto's lips. Shounen-ai in later chapters. OOC-ness. AU universe.

Pairings: Mild pairings. Some rare 8027, 1827, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER II: I'm A Sidekick?

* * *

><p>"Tsuna~ Give me a kiss~"<p>

_Eh? What?_

The brunette slowly opened his eyes to be greeted by the beautiful sight of Yamamoto Takeshi's grand lips.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tsunayoshi backed up against whatever he was sitting on—a bed—and slowly processed what had happened so far.

_I think I fainted._

_I was brought to a…_

Tsuna looked around to see he had been brought to a…

_the nurse's office._

_Yamamoto-san was going to kiss me._

_I screamed…_

"Tsuna! You scream l-like a girl, pffft."

Yamamoto was doubling over clutching at his sides trying to stifle his laughter against the bed's comforter.

"Y-yamamoto-san! Please don't' say it like that!"

"Oh man [1], you even squeal like one."

By this time, Tsuna was blushing like a mad man.

'Definitely the cutest,' the other occupier thought when he looked at the terrified rabbit.

"Tsuna, you know, I really lik-"

The door slid open and Hibari stepped in with what seemed to be the principal.

_O-oh. She's quite _

"…pretty?" Tsunayoshi accidentally said out loud.

"What was that, herbiv-"

"KYYAA! Kyoya, did you hear what this cute little miss said? She said I was _pretty_!"

_Cute little miss?_

"Mother, that is a boy."

"Doesn't matter."

Hibari sighed in frustration and left the room without any hesitation.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you'll be this Sawada Tsunayoshi's guide for the first few weeks of school. That will be all."

Swiftly closing the door once again, the only occupants left were the rabbit, Yamamoto, and apparently, someone who was labeled as Hibari's "Mother."

"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I'm Hibari Mami, also known as Hibari Kyoya's mother, but not much know about that. With an exception of Takeshi here."

_Takeshi? Ah! She means Yamamoto-san, right? I've been wondering though, what's Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san's relationship. _

"It's fine, Kaa-san. Tsuna, here, is _new _to Namimori Chuu."

Mami perked up a bit when she heard Yamamoto.

'New, huh?' she pondered ', we haven't had a batch of R.C.S's in a while.'

She followed through by chuckling a bit.

"Tsuna is new, huh? I see. But I'm here to announce the results to the entrance exams. Yamamoto Takeshi, you are now a student of A-1, for Talented Heroes. Sawada Tsunayoshi, you were not able to complete the entrance exam, and will be temporarily placed in the Reserve Sidekick Class. That's all for today, you may go home."

She glanced outside, "It's going to turn dark in…I'd say a half hour."

"Come on, Tsuna, it's pretty late, I'll take you out for dinner, yeah?"

_E-eh? O-oh! It's already seven. Well, I'll call Kaa-san in a few minutes._

"See you, Kaa-san! Tsuna and I are leaving now!"

"Oyasumi, you two."

"Oyasumi!" They replied together before running away.

_Later_

"So, Tsuna, what do you think of the tuna?" Yamamoto laughed sheepishly at his little joke.

"Very funny, Yamamoto-san. But your dad's sushi is really good!"

"Yup! Come on, I'll show you my room later."

_It's amazing that Yamamoto's house is a restaurant too, not to mention the fact that they're known to have the best sushi in Namimori._

"O-oh, hai."

Tsuna quickly gobbled down the rest of his food and followed Yamamoto up a set of stairs.

"This is my room, and down the hall is the bathroom if you need it."

"Ah, arigato Yamamoto-san."

"Don't mention it, I figure you still want to know about power's and Namimori Chuu, right?"

"Mm, what you said earlier…something about groups of powers, what did you mean?"

"Oh, the thing about Wildlife and Water groups?"

Tsunayoshi nodded his head quickly.

"It's really simple actually, it all depends on your parents though. My father was born into a family that's element was Water, and my mother had the power to communicate with animals so she was in the Wildlife group. Usually, back in the days, you'd get an arranged marriage between the same groups because interaction between other groups was forbidden.

That was all in the first generation's past. Right now, I'm in the tenth generation of my family. I don't know about your powers, but currently I have ten of them!"

"R-really, ten? That's amazing," Tsuna smiled gently when he commented.

"Haha. Not really, it all depends on what generation you were born in. Umm…so, right now I know I have ten powers, but I've only unlocked two of them, which are the ones I told you about.

My dad said that you unlock each power after you get stronger and stronger! The other eight or nine powers you receive are either from your parents other powers or developed from your own experience. So I'm aiming to be the strongest, but then there's Kyoya. He's definitely the strongest."

"Hibari Kyoya?"

"Yup, he's the president of the disciplinary committee at school; you better watch out though, he really likes to fight and enjoys challenging people. But I assume he won't pick on you since you've already been dubbed a 'herbivore' by him."

_How…nice?_

"Um, Yamamoto-san? How am I going to know if I have any powers?"

"Oh, um…you can try asking your parents about their powers, if they have any. The R.S.C. class is basically for you to stay in until you find out at least one of your powers. If the power is strong enough, you're judged if that power is enough to pass the Hero test. If it's not, then you're put into the Sidekick class. But don't worry, I'm sure the Sidekick class is just as fun!"

"My parents? Kaa-san never mentioned anything, and I haven't seen Papa since I was six."

Yamamoto rest his chin on his hand, "Well, we could start off with your mom…I know! Let's go to your house right now!"

The older boy grabbed Tsuna's hand as they dashed down the stairs, "Dad! I'm going out for a while!"

The two of them were about to the reach the door when they heard a simple, "Come back before eleven!"

The two of them ran until Yamamoto suddenly stopped at Tsunayoshi's house.

"Yamamoto-san? How do you know where I live?"

"Aha, about that. I've seen you come out of those gates before, so I figured this was your home. Well, let's go in."

Yamamoto gently pulled Tsuna inside the front gates and opened the door, "I'm home," Tsuna called out.

"Oh. Tsu-kun? I've been wondering where you were."

_Oh no! I forgot to call Kaa-san!_

"Sorry, Ka-"

"OH! Who's this; your boyfriend? Nice catch, Tsu-kun!"

"N-no, he's not! He's a friend I made today."

Tsuna wriggled out of Yamamoto's hand and didn't catch the slightly disappointed face of the latter.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you…"

"Sawada Nana. Just call me Maman."

"Haha! Alright, Maman!"

"It's nice of you to make such a cheerful friend, Tsu-kun."

"A-ah, yeah."

"Well, I'll go prepare a snack for you two, come along."

"Hai," they answered.

_In the Kitchen_

"Umm, Kaa-san, I was wondering if you knew about Namimori Chuu."

"It's the school the Papa wanted you to attend right?"

"E-eh. Yeah. But do you know anything about it?"

"Not much, really."

Yamamoto looked slightly perturbed at this information she was providing him, usually Namimori Chuu would send an acceptance letter to all parents of the students' attending the secondary school. It really was a surprise that Nana had no clue what he was talking about.

"Maman, I'm going to be straightforward here; this is really important."

_E-eh? What is he going to say?_

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened a bit.

"We were wondering if anything happened to you when you were younger! Maybe an accident or something…haha!"

_O-oh, that's what he wanted to as- Wait, what?_

"Well, yes…let's see…I was born in Japan, but moved to Germany for a few years, and that's where I met your Papa, Tsu-kun," she giggled to herself before continuing, "we were already friends by then and he first asked me out under a golden clock during Chris-"

"Um..Kaa-san…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I always get sidetracked when I'm talking about Papa," she sighed dreamily, "We returned to Japan a year later, and I was seventeen. Our families wanted us to get married, but the two of us had already loved each other. It was like they wanted an arranged marria-"

"AH! That's it, Maman. During that time when you were married, do you remember anything?" Yamamoto exclaimed loudly.

"Actually, your Papa and I don't remember anything about our wedding," she frowned slightly, "I wish we'd had another one."

"Maman, we'll be sure to have one for you the next time, I have to talk to Tsuna right now."

"Oh, that's quite all right, you two can go upstairs to Tsu-kun's room."

The two of them walked up the stairs and Tsuna plopped down onto his bed while Yamamoto sat on a pillow when they reached the younger's room.

"She doesn't remember anything…how will I know if I have powers, too? I don't know where Papa is either…"

"It's alright, Tsuna. More importantly, I have something to tell you something. When your mother mentioned Germany, I already knew something was wrong."

"Eh?"

"She lived in Germany for a few years, right? But I didn't hear even a trace of an accent. It's highly unlikely that she actually lived in Germany."

"B-but she doesn't need a German accent."

"Which is exactly the problem, I know your father, Tsuna."

"E-eh?"

* * *

><p>Whoever reads this: please <strong>review, share, alert, favorite, and all that other good stuff.<strong>

See you in chapter three (didn't realize I didn't sign the last chapter.)

-_**Dark **_


	3. My Dad is a Superhero

A/N: Why hello there.

Reviews: Thank you so much! I've never gotten this many in a night, it really means a lot since this is a new story that I posted recently.

**saruko**: Thanks for your long review, again. I'm thinking that you meant to type out "specific", if not, please correct me. Not quite sure what you meant by it-still assuming that you're telling me to add more details into my story(?) I hit 'enter' a lot because I type on Microsoft Word; which has a different font/size/format than f a n f i c t i o n (.) c o m. Sorry if it caused any confusion to you or any other readers. Although I have to say you have quite the imagination, I'm not giving out future chapter information. (fufu~) On another note, I'll make a note to add in 5927 fluff.

**EK12**: And you shall have more of 'this'. c:

**Akahama Nera**: Still on a different computer? LOL Tried a combination of 'I am your father.'

**Taira-keimei**: No problem! Thanks for the review. He does know his father, and it's revealed in this chapter. c:

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Short chapter. Omertas. Shounen-ai in later chapters. OOC-ness. AU universe. Forgive me if I have spelling and/or grammar.

Pairings: Mild pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER III: My Dad is a Superhero

* * *

><p>"Sawada Iemitsu is a powerful hero. He's also the assistant to the most powerful man in the Underworld—the Ninth."<p>

"The Ninth?"

"In every generation, there is always the strongest person. The one who can control his or her powers completely and use it to his advantage. Like I said before, I want to become the strongest so I want to become the 'Tenth' of this generation and join Vongola!"

"O-oh, but my father…"

"Right, he's also known as the X.A. or the X's Apprentice. It's funny really, that the Ninth was the former tutor of your father, so 'apprentice' is fitting.

A tutor is assigned to a student when they're studying to become a hero."

"I-I see, but…does this mean you know what my father's powers are."

"Yes…and no. There's a rule Tsuna—and _Omertà_. I'm not allowed to speak of private matters concerning the Ninth and his companions, otherwise I'll be killed."

"W-what? You'll be killed? Don't say it!"

"Haha, don't worry Tsuna," Yamamoto lightly ruffled the brunettes hair, "oh, it's pretty soft."

"W-what?"

"Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I _think _I know what his powers are, but I'm not allowed to say it. You see, no one really knows what it actually is because no one besides the Ninth's companions are allowed to speak about the topic. People can _think _about it and put different information and hints together, but rarely is anyone ever correct."

"Umm…so basically. You think you know what it is, but you aren't actually sure?"

"Haha, yup!"

"Oh, so in the end. I won't be able to know what my powers are?"

"Sadly, no, but you could do what I did, sign up for a tutor before school starts, you should do it quickly too! The best tutors get chosen first."

"Thanks, Yamamoto, you really helped me out the whole day. It's just so confusing to know all this."

"Don't worry, Tsu, I was like that too!"

"Yamamoto-san! _Tsuna. _It's _Tsuna._" Tsunayoshi's face once bloomed into a full blush.

"Yeah, yeah. Oyasumi, Tsuna. Pops is going to be mad if I don't get home soon."

"A-ah. All right, Yamamoto-san. Oyasumi."

"I'll meet you at the school gates tomorrow at eight in the morning to sign up for your tutor," Yamamoto wrote down something on a piece of paper on Tsuna's table, "here's my number, call if you need anything."

"Mm."

"I'm leaving now, see you tomorrow!"

Before Tsunayoshi could reply Yamamoto already rushed downstairs and ran out of his house.

_That was fast._ _Well, I should sleep early so I can wake up on time._

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter was too short for you; to make it up, I'm going to upload the fourth chapter in an hour or so. Because I love you guys.<p>

And your **reviews**. No author hates **reviews**. Some dislike criticism, but I don't. As long as you're not bashing on me:

(ie. OHHMMMYYYGAWDDDDD. THAT WAS HORRRIBBBLE. YOU NEED BETTER CHARACTERS. MOAR HIBARI.)

^Le example that I do not appreciate.

**reviewreviewreviewreview.**

-_**Dark **_


	4. I'm Terribly Afraid of My Tutor

A/N: Uploaded this chapter as well as chapter 3 today. I'm tired.

Reviews: Thank you so much! I feel content with life.

**ReinaSaurus**: You'll find out in this chapter.

**Yukimaru Ichiru de Cristallo**: I'm glad you like it, here's your update.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Longer chapter. Tutors. Shounen-ai in later chapters. OOC-ness. AU universe. Forgive me if I have spelling and/or grammar.

Pairings: Mild pairings. Rare C27, 8027

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER IIII: I'm Terribly Afraid of My Tutor

* * *

><p><em>Mmm. So tired…wait. What time is it? <em>

Tsuna opened his eyes to an alarm clock that showed '8:30' in bright red.

"AAHHHHH! No, I'm late!"

He quickly got changed in a white undershirt with a orange jacket and a pair of khakis before heading downstairs where his mother was cooking.

"Tsu-kun? What are doing up so early?"

"I have to go and meet Yamamoto-san! I'll see you later, Kaa-san!"

"Ohh, another date?"

"No!" He yelled from outside.

Tsunayoshi ran as fast as he could until he saw a black-haired raven standing in front of the school gates.

"I'm so sorry, Yamamoto-san! I didn't realize I overslept!"

"It's alright Tsuna! Actually, if you hadn't shown up soon, I'd think I was stood up!"

"E-eh?"

"Oh, we better head in now, before Hibari-san bites us to death for loitering on school grounds."

"Ah, hai!"

_Inside the Gym_

"Wow, they're a lot of people in here again!"

"Yamamoto-san, they don't look like students though."

"Yup, that's because they're all tutors waiting for their students, they have the right to reject the student's if they don't like them."

"Umm, who's your tutor Yamamoto-san?"

"I'm meeting him today, but first, let's go find you one!"

The two walked up to a desk in the corner of the gym.

"Excuse me," the person at the desk said, "would you like me to check the available tutors right now, a lot of people have chosen their tutors already. It's more than last year…"

"Haha, yup. For this little guy here?"

"Guy? What guy? I only see a gir- Oh! I'm terribly sorry, you're a boy?"

Yamamoto was stifling his laughter with his hand while Tsunayoshi was pouting.

"Yes, I'm a boy and I would like to pick a tutor today."

"No need to be mad, Tsuna, the person here will help you, right?" Yamamoto flashed a smile to the girl behind the desk.

"U-um, yeah, I'll help." Her face was lightly flushed with red.

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. How did you know?"

"The computer in front of me uses a camera to tell who each student is. It definitely helpful…compared to last year," she shuddered, "there were a few students who were…a bit violent about waiting to long."

"O-oh, I see."

"Well, what type of tutor would you like?"

"Yamamoto-san? What should I say?"

"Haha, I'll tell her. Tsuna here is in the R.S.C. and needs a tutor that can discover his powers."

"Is that all? No preferences?"

"I-I just want to find out my powers and how I can help."

"Hmm…there seems to be a few available, I'll show you them we can first start off with Colonello-sensei. I'll tell you about him while we walk to the room he's in…"

Tsuna and Yamamoto followed her as she read off a clipboard.

"Colonello was a former COMSUBIN and ex-arcobeleno. Very talented. He's currently 23 years old, and his main power is Water.

Colonello-sensei? A student is here to see you."

By the time she read his description, she had already mad her way to his room and knocked.

"Is she cute?" A deep voice came from the door.

"H-huh?" Tsuna managed out.

"I said…Is. She. Cute?"

"The student is male, sir."

The three outside could hear a disappointed sigh.

"Whatever, just bring him in."

Tsuna and Yamamoto stepped in when the attendant told the two that she would wait outside.

"Wait, girl, which one wants to be my student?"

"The shorter one."

"Name?"

"Sawa-"

Colonello glanced in her direction and she stopped.

"I'm asking the boy."

"M-my name is Sawada T-tsunayoshi. I'm please t-to meet yo-"

"Cute."

"W-what?"

"I said you're cute."

Tsunayoshi blushed a bright red before covering his face with both hands and hid himself behind Yamamoto who glared a little at Colonello.

"Oh, crap. You're taken already?"

"N-no!" Came a meak voice behind the taller of the two.

"Hm…well, sorry kid. I just wanted to see who wanted to become my student. There was another passionate guy who came to me yesterday."

"O-oh." Tsuna's eyes watered a little.

_So I was blushing for nothing?_

"W-wait! Don't cry, I'll introduce you to another tutor okay?"

Tsunayoshi nodded his head.

_I wasn't going to cry._

The attendant outside heard and opened the door, "Colonello, sir, you aren't talking about _him _are you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But! Look at Sawada! He's so frail looking!"

_Well, I'm sorry for being so _frail.

"It's fine Lal Mirch, he looks like he has potential. Anyway, when are you going to dinner with me? I've asked so many times! You can' reject such a sexy body, can you?"

"Yes, I can, fortunately. Now, if you must know, I'm going to take Sawada and Yamamoto Takeshi to _him_, if you take them, you'll only irritate the man."

"But my love-"

"No. Come along, you two, Colonello won't be much help now."

The two silently followed her wondering who she was talking about.

"Do you know anything about '_him' _Yamamoto-san?"

"Not at all. I know almost all the tutors because Kyoya told me about them, but I really don't know anyone that Colonello associates with here other than Lal Mirch."

"Oh…"

"Here we are, Sawada, try not to anger him too much."

She left quickly and the two awkwardly stood outside waiting to see who would go in first.

A deep baritone voice spoke from the door, "Are you coming in or not, Dame-Tsuna?"

_E-eh? Dame?_

"You're not dame, don't worry about it Tsuna."

Yamamoto flashed him a reassuring smile.

"T-thanks, Yamamoto-san."

"If you two lovebirds are done out there, can we get to the interview already?"

"W-we're not lovebirds!"

Yamamoto opened the door and Tsuna stepped in. It was a simple room except for the sitting black suited man in the center, legs propped up against a table.

"Nice to meet you, Dame-Tsuna. I'm Reborn and I'll be your tutor for the year."

Tsunayoshi was not pleased to see the smirk plastered on the man's face.

He was scared to death.

The smirk grew wider.

Definitely scared.

* * *

><p>Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow.<p>

**_-_**_**Dark **_


	5. Yamamoto Takeshi is in Love

A/N: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Coffee. It's possessing me.

Reviews: HOLYOHMYGAWD. There's 15+ reviews. Thank you for taking your time to write me one! Just to let you know, I love **reviews**. But I'm not one of those, "OHMYJEEEEZ. IF YOU DUN REVIEW, I'M NOT CONTINUING THE STORIII." Yes, 'story' and 'don't' are spelled wrong.

**ReinaSaurus**: Reborn will make appearances in future chapter, just to let you know. And yes, there will be tort- tutoring.

**EK12**: The plot is all for me to know, and you to read and enjoy.

**Taira-keimei**: Unfortunately, no. That pairing needs more love. This will probably lead to ALL27 or no pairings at all. When I have more readers/reviews/alerts, I'll set up a poll to see what pairings people want.

**saruko**: Yes, he is. I think chapter four was one of the longest chapters, I don't see (at all) how it was short. Just reminding that I type these the day I upload them, so they're only around 1k words (sans three). And no, I have my plans for Colonello. On a side note, thank you for reviewing again.

**Stargazer**: Um, yes.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Longer chapter. Tutors. Shounen-ai in later chapters. OOC-ness. AU universe. Forgive me if I have spelling and/or grammar.

Pairings: Mild pairings. 8059, rare 8027, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER V: Yamamoto Takeshi is in Love

* * *

><p>After Tsunayoshi and Yamamoto walked out of Reborn's office, the older of the two walked Tsuna back to his house.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Yamamoto-san. Thank you for helping me today as well, I've been wasting your weekend, it seems."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I walk by your house to get to school anyway. So I'll see you around 7:30?"

"Un, alright."

Tsunayoshi closed the gate and entered his home, all the while Yamamoto slowly walked away from the small house.

"Tsuna's cute, but I wonder what he would say if he knew I was…_different_ from people. I know I like guys, but what should I do? I get a fluttering feeling when I'm with Tsuna, but not as much as when I'm with _him,_" Yamamoto muttered to himself.

Yamamoto found himself walking around in the park, "Oh, when did I get here…well, _he _might be here too!"

"Baka, I'm standing right next to you."

"W-what?" Yamamoto toppled over and fell on the ground, "Hayato? Is that you?"

"Of course it is; I came back…stupido."

"Love you, Hayato."

"Stop saying that will you."

"But I really do like you."

Yamamoto smiled and 'Hayato' looked away blushing.

"I came back, okay, but I still need a place to crash at-"

"STAY WITH ME."

Hayato looked shocked for a moment and his face turned into a small scowl.

"You didn't need to shout, baka, like I said; I'm right next to you."

"Of course, of course. You'll always be next to me right?"

"Stupido."

_Tomorrow_

"Hayato~ Wake up, I know you love me, but I need you to get up~" A completely awake Yamamoto said.

Hayato was sprawled across his body hugging him as though he were a pillow.

"Mmm…love…you…too…sleep…love…sleep…more," Hayato was still half awake and jetlagged.

"Hayato loves sleep more than me, oh well, I guess you can sleep outsi-"

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Pfft."

"Don't laugh, baka!"

* * *

><p>"Why are we here again?"<p>

Hayato and Yamamoto walked towards a petite house.

"I promised a friend that I would pick him up for school at 7:30."

"But it's already 8, why'd you come so late?"

"Because usually he is…wait for it…"

"KYAAAAA! I'm late again!" A voice shouted from one of the windows on the second story.

Hayato looked up in surprise, "That him?"

"Haha, yup. He's a funny guy, you know. He got _Reborn _as a tutor."

"_Reborn?_ You mean _the _Reborn?"

"Yup, it's incredible actually, and what's even more shocking, is that this guy doesn't even know his powers!"

"You're kidding me."

By this time, a small brunette burst out the door and ran toward the pair waiting outside.

"I'm so sorry Yamamoto-san! I didn't realize I ove- Oh, you have a f-friend."

"What are you talking about, Tsuna? Of course I have friends."

"I-I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take it that way! I mean, um…"

The rabbit cowered under the silvernettes gaze, "I-I'm sorry," he managed out.

"I-I'll go on ahead first, since I walk really slow."

"Alright Tsu, me and Hayato here will catch up later!"

The brunette ran off to the direction of school flushing a bit from the sudden mention of his embarrassing nickname.

"What do you think of him, Hayato?"

"I don't trust him. He looks weak."

"Yup."

"But his blush is cute."

"Yup."

_At School_

"Haha, you were right, Tsuna! We did catch up quickly."

"Haa, haa. I-I was even r-running." Tsuna was panting with a flushed face.

"I told you he was cute," whispered Yamamoto.

"I'm afraid I have to agree, baka."

"But don't worry, you're the only one for-"

Hayato quickly slapped his hand over Yamamoto's mouth.

"Not in front of him."

Tsunayoshi was too busy regaining a normal pulse to notice what the pair was doing. After a few bickering moments, courtesy to Hayato, Yamamoto began introducing the two while walking down the school halls.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi this is Gokudera Hayato, also my best friend other than Kyoya, I hope you guys get along. Well, I'm off then, my class is at A-1! See you at lunch."

The fellow waved good-bye before the silvernette and brunette walked toward F-1.

"So, you're Sawada?"

"Um…yeah, Gokudera-san."

"You know, I don't really trust any of you alright, so don't act so friendly tow-"

"Hey, you weirdo! Yeah, with the silver hair!"

A rock came flying toward Gokudera until Tsuna quickly caught it. Well, "caught" it with his forehead, but it still protected Hayato.

"I-itai. That really hurt." Tsuna spoke with anxiety, blood dripping from his forehead.

Gokudera stared in amazement, 'Sawada…no…the Tenth, he protected me from something that could've killed me! It was going to his the back of my neck, which is where my pressure point was! I can't believe he predicted where it was going. He must have incredible instincts; no, he _does _have incredible instincts. He _saved _me.'

Meanwhile, the person who threw the rock started laughing at the brunette crouching on the ground still holding his head, "AHHA! Did you guys see that? I know this kid, he was from my primary school! It's _Dame-Tsuna._"

_Oh god, that really hurt. Really, really hurt. _Dame-Tsuna? _I thought I finally got away from that nickname. Damn, hurts so much._

"Tenth, I shall destroy everyone here, don't worry."

Tsunayoshi wasn't paying attention because of the pain and had noticed a hole in one of the walls after a few minutes

_Wait, what?_

"Gokudera-san! Where are you? Are you okay?"

Gokudera looked over to the sound of the voice, 'He ever cares about me even though he's the one who's hurt!'

True enough, there was blood dripping down Tsuna's face making him close his eyes.

"Don't worry, Tenth. I beat those guys, I'll bring you to the nurse's offi-"

"Herbivores, what are you doing to my school?"

A silhouette appeared and slowly it apparated into Hibari Kyoya. Obviously here to see the destruction of his beautiful school; and to punish the foolish people who caused it.

"Shut up, you bastard! Can't you see Juudaime's hurt?"

"What are you talking about," Hibari sighed in exasperation, he knew who Gokudera Hayato was, the number one person who annoyed him, following close was Yamamoto Takeshi, but that was a whole other problem.

"Oh, that herbivore."

"H-Hibari-san? Is that you? Are you alright?"

"Herbivore, you are in no state to be worrying about someone else, I'll bring him to the nurse's office. Annoying Herbivore, wait in the disciplinary boardroom. I know that you know where it is."

"No way, I'm bringing Juudaime myself."

"Listen now, before I go off and tell your precious Yamamoto-herbivore about that incident."

"…che." Gokudera slowly walked away and until he was out of Hibari's sight, the older of the two brought Tsuna to the nurse's office.

"Dammit, she's not here. Herbivore, come here, I'll wash your face."

"E-eh?"

"You heard me, come here."

Tsunayoshi took small steps toward Hibari's voice and gasped when he felt a wet towel pressed against his eye.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kyoya's face impressively close to his. Impressive because one, he didn't scream, two Hibari hated to crowd, not that Tsunayoshi knew that.

"I'll escort you to your class after I bandage your forehead."

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>I think this chapter is one of the most detailed. (That is not, in any way, good at all.) I'll try adding more details in future chapters.<p>

Remember to **REVIEW**. I'm happy that I'm getting all these **hits and visitors**, but they really don't add up to the number of **reviews. **-insert *le cry*- But I'm EXTREMELY happy to see that I'm getting all these **story alerts**.

-_**Dark **_


	6. The Late Student is a Dame

A/N: **I heard the new season of KHR is airing in April. ****And there's also a poll on my wall. VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING.** Oh. My. Gawd. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.

Reviews: *le fist pump*

**pink chayito**: Nope, your English is perfectly readable! Alright, I'll make sure there's more of friendship than yaoi/shounen-ai, but I'll add hints of the ai.

**A Skylark's Flame**: Love your pen-name. Thanks for the compliment, I'm always told that I need to add details, which I'll be sure to later on. It's just that the chapter I've been uploading have already been written.

**ReaperofDarkness**: Thank you for deciding to review. c: Yup, everyone is reviewing that, I have no idea what's in that movie, but I'll make to have an actual (different?) plot in my fanfiction.

**ReinaSaurus**: Haha! I love sweet!Gokudera too.

**Aya-chan's Alice**: Fufu, make sure you vote in the poll~

**Blueberryxn**: I set up a poll just now for the pairings, so I hope you'll be voting!

**Taira-keimei**: THREESOME. I'll be sure to add that in my list of ideas.

**Catxmelons**: Technically, that chapter was one of the longest. FML, I don't have enough time to write the whole thing, but I always have this feeling that I need to upload the new chapter as soon as possible. :scumbag brain:

**KitsuneNaru**: I like a sweet Gokudera. Somewhere, buried deep inside this plot; is crack. A whole load of it, too.

**EK12**: Thanks! It means a lot to have supporting readers.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Not that long since I typed it this morning. Roughly 1200+ words not including A/N and others. Shounen-ai. Jealous skylarks.

Pairings: Mild pairings. 1827, 10027, 8059, rare 8027 and 0027

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER VI: The Late Student is a Dame

* * *

><p>Hibari walked a few steps ahead of Tsuna and opened the door to F-1.<p>

"I knew someone was going to be lat- Oh! Hibari-kun, I didn't realize that you were here."

A familiar voice rang through Tsunayoshi's ears.

"Well Mami-_sensei, _I believe Tsunayoshi will be under your care this school year. Please excuse him from being late today, it seems as though a certain person had delayed him from reaching his classroom on time."

"Of course, Kyo- Hibari-kun."

Hibari let out a small sigh before turning to Tsuna and whispered a small "Good luck" with a slight smile.

Tsunayoshi blushed from the smile and quickly thanked, bowed, and rushed to the seat where his name-card was.

"So Sawada-kun, please introduce yourself to the class."

Tsuna stood up slowly and whispered out a simple, "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, please take care of me."

"No, no, Sawada-kun, you need to introduce why you're in the R.S.C."

"E-eh?"

"Let's get an example, the next person who was going to introduce himself was Enma Kozato…well Kozato-kun, please introduce yourself like the rest of the class."

The Kozato kid slowly stood up, like Tsuna had, and said, "I'm Kozato Enma and I'm in the R.S.C. class because I do not know whom my parents are. My ambition for coming to this school is to find out what my power is to find my missing sister. My tutor is Skull."

"See, Sawada-kun, just introduce yourself like that, we'll have one more student go before your turn. Let's see…Gesso Byakuran."

A tall gangly white-haired boy stood up, he was the seat next to Tsuna and said in a quite deep voice, "Morning, I'm Gesso Byakuran as Mami-sensei said, and I'm in the R.S.C. because I enrolled at the school later than I should have. The Hero classes had no more spaces, so I'm here. My reason for coming to this school is…well, I'm bored. My tutor is Shoichi Irie, also known as my lov-"

"Ahem, that's enough Gesso-kun."

"Whatever you say, Mami-_sama_."

"There's always one of you in each class, so I'm used to it. Sawada-kun would you like to introduce yourself now?"

"A-ah, yes," Tsunayoshi stood up a second time and said, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm in R.S.C. because…I don't really know."

_Wait, I'm only in the R.S.C. because my parent's forgot what their powers were…well, I don't know if Papa did, I never see him._

"A-actually, I'm in R.S.C. because my mom forgot what her powers were and I don't know where my dad is, so I can't ask him. My reason for coming to this school is…my father told me to come when I was this age. My tutor is Reborn-"

"EHHH?"

The whole class had yelled out in surprise. Byakuran literally fell out of his seat just to grab at Tsunayoshi's sleeve.

Byakuran quietly whispered in Tsuna's ear while the rest of the class started talking about this _Reborn_, "Are you sure it's _the _Reborn?"

"Y-yes?" The boy replied.

"Settle down class," Mami-sensei said, "I know it's surprising, I'm shocked myself, but it's time for lunch. See your way to the cafeteria, or if you have a bento, then go to the quad area to eat. Do not eat in the classrooms today."

"Hai, sensei."

The class left F-1 only to be greeted by a smiling Yamamoto and a frustrated Hibari, which scared the hell out of the poor reserve sidekicks. The majority of the class ran away, the minority included Tsuna and surprisingly, the Gesso.

"As I've told you, Yamamoto Takeshi, we will be eating in the boardroom, not the quad."

"What boardroom?"

"I've already said what it was!"

"U-um…"

The two black-haired teens faced Tsuna and realized that the F-1 class had ended. Yamamoto laughed sheepishly while Hibari stalked off giving them a glance that seemed to say, 'Follow me, or I'll bite you to death.'

Tsuna squeaked before running after Hibari, soon followed by the rest of the group that was left behind.

When the unique group reached the doorway to the boardroom it was suddenly opened with a cry of, "Juudaime!" And the poor tuna was quickly latched on by the strange silvernette.

"Haha, did I miss something here?" Yamamoto smiled uneasily.

"Juudaime protected me with his life! I shall follow him forever; you too baka!"

"I was planning to anyway, that's why I asked Kyoya to help us make a group while you guys were in class," Yamamoto muttered.

Tsuna stared at Byakuran for a few moments as Hibari walked into the room while Gokudera and Yamamoto started talking about nonsense.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" The smaller one asked curiously.

"I don't believe so, perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else?"

"Mmmkay," was Tsuna's brilliant reply as he and Byakuran walked into the room where the other three were waiting.

"TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei jumped over Byakuran and Tsunayoshi while they were entering through the giant door.

"W-what?" Tsunayoshi stared wide-eyed at the boxer before promptly passing out with Byakuran catching him.

"It seems to be quite unfortunate that Tsunayoshi isn't able to participate in eating lunch with us."

"Hn," was Hibari's simple reply.

"Baka?"

"Yes, my sweet Hayato?"

"Don't call me that, what were you talking about when you mentioned a group?"

"Oh, that's right. Namimori Chuu tries to excel is every way possible, and that includes bringing reality into the picture. So they thought it'd be a good idea if we did the same thing that other heroes did a long time ago; which is making groups."

"EH? GROUPS TO THE EXTREME?"

"Quiet, herbivore. Yes, it would seem that the strongest Hero group in the world is the Vongola Family and the strongest in the school is a group lead by some person named Mochida."

"THE EXTREME KENDO GUY?"

"That's him, senpai."

"Quiet, lawn head," Gokudera quietly said.

"WHAT WAS THAT TAKO?"

"I SAID SHUT U-"

"Herbivores…" There was a strange silence that filled the room causing the five to hear the stirring of Tsuna.

He was sleeping on one of the couches in the room, curled up in a tight ball, with light from the windows shining on his porcelain skin.

"Too cute, right Hayato?"

"Of course, Juudaime is the best."

"THAT'S EXTREME!"

"Tsunayoshi-kun is definitely the sweetest."

"Quiet, he's waking up."

"Mmm…ah. Nnn…mmm…," Tsunayoshi stirred while slowly yawning; oblivious to the fact that he was making quite…indecent sounds.

The five were blushing, Byakuran being the one with the brightest.

"Guys? W-what are you," he yawned again, "what am I doing?"

"My sweet Tsunayoshi-kun, you fainted when that extremely foolish Sasagawa Ryohei jumped over us."

"O-oh. Sasagawa-senpai, please don't do that again."

'Cute.'

"Haha, Tsuna. Well, you missed out on when we were talking about the groups, but now since your awake, we can tell you everything."

"Groups?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi had spoken about it before entering the room."

"Oh…right. Thank you, Hibari-san."

"Hn."

"Well, the groups are…"

* * *

><p><em>A Few Minutes After Explaining<em>

"Oh! I see, so you want to create a group right now?"

"Haha, yup! But we don't have enough people you see, you usually need at least ten people including your tutors. Right now, we have eight! So if we want to create a group, we just need one more person and their tutor."

"I-is that so?" Tsunayoshi said, "Well I'm sure we can find people."

"That might be hard, herbivore. Most people already created and joined groups last year, so we can only recruit first years, which is the problem. Just because we have a group, it doesn't mean that we're strong, so we need someone capable of combat."

"U-um, why can't we ask Kozato-kun to? He seems like a nice person."

"He's already in a group," Hibari quickly said.

"E-eh? Already?"

The boardroom's door slowly creaked open and in stepped a purple-haired girl.

"E-eto, I overheard that y-you wanted to c-create a group. I have a t-tutor too!"

* * *

><p>I'm really sorry if the format of your fanfiction looks like my story is too plain. On mine, I read stories on my mobile, it tends to squish together. (Loving the format.) So if your computer screen is too wide, it tends to look unattractive-story wise.<p>

-_**Dark **_


	7. I Fainted Again

A/N: **I heard the new season of KHR is airing in April. ****And there's also a poll on my wall. VOTE FOR YOUR PAIRING.** Oh. My. Gawd. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING.

Reviews: *le crying fist pump*

**ReinaSaurus**: And for looking forward to the new chapter, here it is!

**Aya-chan's Alice**: Because that moment was too cliche to pass up.

**catxmelons**: Thanks for reviewing! Yup, I'm going to update today and tomorrow, but after, I need to stash my laptop away and work on my FINALS. DANGIT. But I'll still be writing the new chapters in my notebook between breaks.

**Inumimi-chan**: Glad you took the time to review; don't worry. I'll be updating tomorrow as well.

**saruko**: Haha, you're back! No no, I'm not Mami-sensei (She'll probably be one of the FEW OC that need to be in the story). The main pairing is up to the readers.

**lixna**: Why, yes. You did see Chrome.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Not long. Roughly 900+ words not including A/N and others. Shounen-ai. Pineapples.

Pairings: Mild pairings. 1827, 10027, 8059, rare 8027 and R27

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER VII: I Fainted Again

'Telepathy'

"Speach"

* * *

><p>"Really? You really will?" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.<p>

"Y-yes, but if you don't want a girl..."

"No! We actually want a girl in a group, we don't want to seem sexist or anything…Kyoya! Did you hear that? She wants to join our group!" While Yamamoto was busy lifting Gokudera in a tight bear hug, Tsunayoshi walked up to the girl.

"U-um, what's your name? I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Slowly her face morphed into something more masculine and her height shot up.

"Kufufu~ Is that so? Nice to meet you Tsunayoshi-kun," the new individual spoke.

"E-eh?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned to the terrified brunette.

In the place of what was once a girl was an Italian boy with blue hair and strange eyes.

"I'm Rokudo Mukuro, and the girl is Dokuro Chrome; please take of us."

His height started to shrink and the girl's face was back again when suddenly she cried out, "I-I'm so sorry! He really does whatever he w-wants sometimes. So s-sorry."

"Herbivore, explain what you just did."

"My p-powers are in the Dark and Magic groups. I-I can create illusions, but Mukuro-sama is better than me," Chrome looked around shyly as all eyes were directed to her.

"Pleasure to know that, but who is this _Rokudo Mukuro_ person?" Hibari was beginning to get impatient.

"Mukuro-sama…is another person that uses my body. We're different people and have different powers, but sometimes I can use his powers and he can use mine."

Tsunayoshi finally had the courage to speak up, "What do you mean he uses your b-body?"

"I-I'm actually dead and when I was about to die, Mukuro-sama was in close proximity so our souls conjoined…an now we share my body."

For the second time, Tsunayoshi fainted.

"Oh dear, Tsunayoshi-kun fainted again." Byakuran sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make hi-" Chrome was cut off by Yamamoto.

"It's fine, he's usually like this…I think; I've only known him for about three or four days, haha!"

"Well, I think I'll take Tsunayoshi-kun home for tod-" Byakuran was quickly interrupted by an irritated self-proclaimed carnivore.

"I think not, marsh mellow herbivore. Namimori Chuu's students are under my care; hand him over."

"Aren't you just jealous that I'm carrying him, Hibari-_kun," _Byakuran teased.

"Quiet, give him to me," the skylark replied.

"Fine, fine. It seems like lunch ends in a few minutes anyway, I'll be taking my leave. Ja ne~"

The other's in the room agreed (in Ryohei's case, he EXTREMELY agreed) and left the room—heading back to their classrooms.

Hibari picked up the smaller boy and settled him down on the couch.

"Well, you certainly are a handful, aren't you?"

'Kusakabe, I need to check what class F-1 is having for homework and immediately report it back to me.'

'Yes, Kyou-san.'

"Heh. Telepathy sure is useful."

'They need to bring their tutors to class tomorrow.'

'Hn.'

"I'll write it down for you."

Hibari walked toward one of the desks and took out a pen and paper. He quickly jotted down what Kusakabe had said and placed it next to Tsuna's head on the couch.

"At least I'll be able to see the strongest tutor tomorrow."

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"E-eh? W-what am I doing here?"

Tsunayoshi looked around to see Hibari staring at him from a desk in front of the window. Wearing glasses. Hibari Fucking Kyoya wore glasses.

Well that's new.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Hibari sighed while taking off his spectacles, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, you fainted again."

Said person's eyes widened.

"And I carried you back to my office."

"O-oh. I'm sorry H-hibari-san."

The older smiled lightly, "It's quite all right, I'll walk you home now."

Tsunayoshi's face spread out into a full-blown blush. Not only was _the _Hibari Kyoya going to walk him home; but this was the second time a boy was.

Why didn't he have any luck with girls?

Oh right, because he faints often.

Is dame.

What else?

During the walk home, it was a bit chilly, but both of them didn't mind. The awkward silence from Hibari's office thought it'd be hilarious if it followed Tsuna home.

And so there they were.

Walking side by side.

Awkwardly.

"Sawada."

"Y-yes?"

"You have homework. Bring your tutor tomorrow to class."

"Eh? W-wait! I don't even know where Reborn-sensei is," Tsuna cried out.

"Well, he must be the one standing in front of your house door."

"Eh? What?"

Proceeding, after his brilliant reply, he looked to the side and saw that his house was right there. How did he not notice?

_Wait. How does Hibari-san know where I live?_

Seeing the confused expression on the herbivore's face he answered, "I'm a carnivore."

_Eh? Did he just read my mind?_

"Yes."

_(#&&#%&$%#((#*)(!3?_

"Stop that nonsense inside your head."

_O-oh I'm sorr-_

The younger's thoughts were interrupted when Reborn's voice called out, "You really are getting too much men, Dame-Tsuna. Hurry up, we need to have some…one-on-one sessions right now."

Tsuna nodded curtly and turned his attention back to Hibari, "U-um. Oyasumi, Hibari-san."

"Hn."

Hibari swiftly turned on his heel and walked away, leaving both Tsunayoshi and Reborn outside.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

Tsuna snapped out of his reverie and followed Reborn inside.

"Kaa-san, I'm home!"

Nana's head popped out from the kitchen's arc, "Welcome back, Tsu-kun. I just met this nice gentleman here. He's a friend of Papa's!"

_Hah?_

"That's right, _Tsunayoshi-kun._ Let's go upstairs to your room."

_He's only calling me that because Kaa-san's here!_

"I know."

_Wait? He can read minds like Hibari-san?_

"I can't."

_Huh?_

"You face shows whatever you're thinking."

_So that means Hibari-san can't read minds?_

"No, he can."

_Huh?_

"Just come along, we're wasting time."

Reborn walked up the stairs with grace; his suit opening up a little. Tsuna's peripheral vision caught sight of something on the older man's waist.

_Is that…_

"Come along, Dame-Tsuna."

"R-right!"

* * *

><p>Oh, dear, Tsunayoshi-kun; now what were <em>you <em>looking at when sneaking a peek at Reborn's waist. Hmmmm?

I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter since there was fluff. And slight R27.

**Poll**: Please vote for your pairing.

**Reviews**: They're fuel for fanfiction(ers) like me.

**Favorite and those others**: Like half-fuel. But still, nevertheless, fuel.

**PM's**: ohmygawd there's someone actually willing to message me.

Thank you for supporting H E R O so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-_**Dark **_


	8. Reborn is Scary

A/N: Did I mention something about Finals in chapter seven? If I did, then; yes, this is why I'm uploading so late. If no:

Oh no. I. Am. So. Sorry.

I'll try to update as soon as I can, but for now; I'm sorry to say that you get this jack that popped from my dusty head.

Reviews: *le crying fist pump*

**Ezcap1st**: Sure, whatever you say~

**Lokiitama**: I LOVE REVIEWS. Oh~ French, I've always wanted to learn, but sadly my school only has Spanish, Chinese, and Korean for foreign language.

**Blueberryxn**: LE GASP. I didn't add R27, what kind of person am I?.!

**Kichou**: Why thank you, I hope you enjoy this (semi)chapter for the meantime.

**HibariTsunayoshi-kun**: Ohh~ I like your pen name. "MOAR HIBARI." Yes, yes, I try. Sorry about the not updating soon thing.

**Xxaikixxeden**: He is VERY kawaii. c:

**ReinaSaurus**: I always let my fangirl-dreams enter to my fanfiction. Oh dear.

**catxmelons**: You're too nice. Tsuna is definitely lame. Haha, thanks for reading! (and loving my chapter.)

**Inumimi-chan**: I'm not sure is 3327 would be on my favorite pairing list; but Tsuna certainly is the Universal Uke.

**ReaperofDarkness: **Sorry, I'll clear that up. Thanks for enjoying that part; I think it was my favorite too!

**Sara: **_**I think Tsuna should be able to have unlimited husbands as well.**_

^Purposely underlined, bolded, and italicized~

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Not long. AT ALL. Shounen-ai. Reborn.

Pairings: Mild pairings. Definite R27 on this.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else 1827 would be screwing like rabbits. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.

CHAPTER VIII: Reborn is Scary

* * *

><p><em>This is really…weird.<em>

For the past fifteen minutes that the two had been sitting in Tsuna's room, all Reborn had done was plop down on the other boy's bed and stared at said boy intently.

Tsunayoshi, being the timid little rabbit that he was, froze on the spot until Reborn's eyes relayed a message that was seemingly similar to Hibari's earlier the day: 'Sit down or I'll kill you.'

After quickly seating himself, he'd waited a few minutes to look into Reborn's eyes only to decide that the floor was more interesting.

Another ten minutes passed by until Reborn sighed, the same way Hibari did (were those two related?) and said, "You're dame."

_Ouch._

"Not intelligent."

_He's calling me stupid._

"You can't do anything."

_Definitely calling me stupid._

"I can tell by the shape of your body, that you get bullied a lot and that you're not athletic. At all."

_My stamina…okay. It's pretty bad. But I run away a lot, doesn't that count?_

"If you ran away from the bullies, you're a coward."

_Damn._

"So, I, the best tutor in the world, will make you the Tenth of this generation…and I was a bit bored so I decided to choose you."

"Hah?"

"Don't 'hah' me. What's the point of choosing someone with a high potential of being the Tenth," Reborn drawled on.

_Are you telling me that I have low potential?_

"Yes. And, really. There's no challenge! No fun at all. It'd always be quick training session...and bam! They're already qualified to be a hero. That's why last year, I chose someone not quite as dame as you, but he was still useless."

"D-did he become a hero?" Tsunayoshi asked when he finally had the courage to do so.

"Unfortunately, he's quite close."

_How is that unfortunate?_

"His name was Cavallone Dino, I'll tell him to come over soon. Maybe this week…year…maybe a decade."

"W-what! Why a decade?"

"Don't you know? Becoming a hero is very tiring. Not many become a qualified hero. Clumsy Dino is already exhausted from the pre-trials that the Cervello are giving him. At this rate, he won't be able to make it. The real world is harsh."

_Cervello? Pre-trials?_

"Oh, yes. The pre-trials are basically pre-'quizzes' that you take before you actually complete your final trial to become a hero. The Cervello are the people taking care of the Hero HQ for the Vongola Family...don't tell me. You don't know who the Vongola family is?"

"U-um. Yamamoto-san told me he wanted to become the Tenth and join the Vongola."

"Tough luck for the kid, only a select few are chosen as _candidates_. You need to take a test before joining Vongola, and even then. You're put into the lowest ranks where you need to build yourself and your rank."

"I-I believe that Yamamoto-san will join Vongola!"

"Oho~ really now?"

"Yes," said without stuttering. The youngest couldn't believe what this _Reborn _person was saying! How could he just insult his friend like that? Of course Yamamoto could easily join the Vongola. He was nice, caring, and strong.

_Uh. Well, I don't know if he's strong…but he seems like it!_

With conflicting emotions in his head, said person's face changed into a determined one.

"What the hell are you doing."

It was more of a statement than a question, really.

Tsunayoshi looked up in curiosity and Reborn looked stared back.

"I-I w-was…don't make f-fun of my f-friends! Please?"

"Pfffft. Colonello said you were cute, but this is too much."

Tsuna turned a deep shade of red. _Again_.

_I'm going to die of high blood pressure if this keeps up!_

"I-I am n-not c-cute!"

"Oh really, now?"

"Definitely," Tsuna answered indignantly. It wasn't his fault his father's Y chromosome didn't want to express itself!

"Anyway, Dame-Tsuna, I think it's time to start our training," Reborn looked outside at the moonlight for good measure.

"B-but, I'm tired, and i-it's almost close to midnight."

"Doesn't matter, a _hero _will always be ready for any situation possible."

"H-hiieeee!"

* * *

><p>Lame ending. I know, don't bash. I particularly like R27, but 1827 always has my vote. Anyway, I have good news and bad news:<p>

Good news- I converted my friend to a KHR fanatic, and I might be able to update once-three times a week.

Bad news- I'm incredibly lazy and a giant procrastinator; also I'll be having sports meets from time to time along with homework and other things.

But in the end, I can't abandon a story with this many reviews. I LOVE YOU ALL.

-_**Dark **_


	9. Rated Tuna

A/N:

*Edit: As some of you know, okay. None of you knew. But, I was going to post this chapter yesterday since it was a Sunday and I was lonely. Instead, I had many errors and bugs that traveled from f a n f i c t i o n . n e t to my own computer. (Ow.) And so, some you DO know that a lot of people were not able to access the Doc Manager. -not that any of you knew I was going to post this chapter yesterday-

I am a terrible person (DON'T CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE. Or else I might go back to procrastinating on this story.)

I may not be as good as (LEGEND) Jikage or SkyGem, but I'll definitely try to update as soon as I can. Finals aren't until the end of this semester, so I'll have more time to write these while school is in session (shhhh…) Anyway, I'm **very sorry.** Incredibly sorry for this inconvenience. I don't have a chapter ready as I'm writing this author's note, but I'll hurry and post it after righting this.

Currently: Too lazy to check the poll. Go **vote for your pairing**.

Edit: Added "Yamamoto and Tsuna" as a choice for the polls. I like 802718 too. Heh.

Trying to: Write this chapter.

**Any shameless advertising this time, Dark?: Yes, in fact I do. I have a Tumblr account now, and I'd be grateful if any of you would follow it. I haven't posted anything (if you obviously clicked the link in my profile), but I'll soon try to post edits/gifs/etc.**

I'll also be using my tumblr to update teasers of my story. Because I find writing teasers easier than an actual chapter. (Cross your fingers that my teasers are over 1000+ words.)

**REVIEWS: **I love you. SO MUCH. So if any of you happen to have a **Tumblr, I'll post my replies there. **

Tumblr: Ask me anything—to when I update, why I'm such a lazy tard, or even why my author's note is longer than the chapter itself. Don't check if it is.

Thanks to all who favorite **me, H E R O**, or **story alerted**!

Warnings: Mild crack because I don't have a plot right now.

Pairings: Mild pairings.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. Or else Tsuna would have unlimited husbands and they will all be good kiddos and share him every other day. This plot is completely mine; as I said.

I, :penname: DarkestEnd, did not STEAL this plot from anyone. If it sounds familiar, then I shall say: Great minds think alike.  
>As for the IX, can anyone tell me if that's a nine?<p>

Love, desperately confused

**Also! This chapter will only mildly stay with plot. Not intended to connect. **

CHAPTER IX: Rated Tuna

It was an average day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. What he didn't understand was why Hibari Kyoya and Yamamoto Takeshi didn't have the same last time. He knew Yamamoto called Hibari's mother his own maternal guardian. So it was confusing as to why the two didn't bicker like he thought they would with their different personalities.

As he had noticed within the couple of days he knew them, Hibari was cold and distant; always trying to pick a fight. Whereas Yamamoto smiled brighter than the sun, which was in a way going to blind Tsunayoshi soon or have the radiation from the grin cook his dinner.

And being Tsunayoshi Sawada, he asked Reborn first.

Reborn knew everything.

Well, at least that's what Tsuna thought.

"R-reborn?" Tsunayoshi stuttered. He could never get over the habit of mispronouncing his tutor's name (or any words that start with a 'r' sound) with a Japanese accent. That, and he had seen Reborn naked in the shower yesterday.

"Don't stutter. Unless you want to peek into the shower while I'm in there, again?" The tall man tugged his fedora down watching the flailing tuna wave his arms up and down in denial.

"I-I! You know what, i-it doesn't matter r-right now."

"Oh? And why not?" Certainly interested by now, the tutor glanced at his student before turning his gaze to the espresso machine by the kitchen counter.

Tsunayoshi sat down on one of the chairs near him and asked Reborn, "Why don't Hibari-san and Yamamoto-san have the same name?"[1] Because in a redundant fact, Tsunayoshi thought better to call "Yamamoto-san" so intimately even thought the taller of the two wasn't there.

"And why would you want to know that?" By this time, Reborn had already stood up to get his delicious drink since Maman was out shopping during the ungodly hour of the morning.

"W-well, I r-really like Yamamoto-san and Hibari-san, so I wanted to know if they're r-related and-"

Tsunayoshi heard a sigh before he heard his answer: No.

"U-um, R-reborn? That's it?" Tsunayoshi glanced up at the taller figure.

"Dame-Tsuna, keep your big eyes out of other people's lives."

And then his tutor left.

_Big eyes? [2]_

As R-reborn wouldn't say anything, Tsunayoshi decided to take matters into his own "big eyes" as Reborn had called it. He was going to find out where the two of them lived and asked them directly. Now Tsunayoshi wasn't a very bright boy, considering the fact he would see the both of them tomorrow at school, he still believed that he needed to know right now. It was as if the back of his mind was going:

_I know something you don't~ I know something you don't~ Now go find out, dear Tsunayoshi-kun._

He didn't know why his conscious called him "Tsunayoshi-kun", but he wasn't bothered by the fact right now. What he was frustrated about was that he didn't plan anything at all.

So that meant he didn't have Hibari-Yamamoto's home address.

_Well, good going there. _

He couldn't go to the school, obviously, as it was closed. But my some miraculous decision that the author(ess) made his neighbor Nezumi-sama [3], his, dare he say it, teacher that was obsessed with the English literature and told his students to call him by "sama".

By a stroke of luck, Nezumi-sama was about to go out with a pretty woman by his side. Although Tsunayoshi would in retrospect try to leave at all cost, he really didn't want the back of his mind to taunt him about not knowing something so obvious.

So he went up to the couple. And then realized that Nezumi-sama was walking hand-in-hand with a male.

And so without thinking, Tsunayoshi yelled out a string of apologies to the two of them before having the woman-like-male calm him down with the voice that sounded like a thousand angels sending him a jar of Nutella. [4]

"Tsunayoshi-kun, was it? What do you need? As you can see, I am taking my lovely fair maide-"

Nezumi was promptly wacked in the head by the male that leaked female pheromones.

"Quiet, Nezumi!" the white haired-boy exclaimed before turning to Tsuna with a bright smile, "Did you need something?"

"A-ah! Yeah, um, I need t-to know where H-hibari-san and Yamamoto-san l-live. I was hoping Nezumi-sama knew where the-"

And then he realized his mistake.

"U-um, Shion honey, I can explain."

"This poor child, NEZUMIIIIII!"

"Shion" ended up chasing Nezumi around the block leaving Tsuna without any information about the relation between the two dark-haired boys.

E/N: Alright. I didn't really like the ending, but if anyone wants a Part 2 of this, just tell me in a **review/pm**. This chapter was mainly a _crack _chapter that I wanted to add in. I like the idea of Hibari and Yamamoto being sort-of siblings while fighting over Tsuna. Heh.

Ciao~

[1]-Considering that we're only in chapter eight, I don't believe Tsunayoshi to be that intimate either Yamamoto nor Hibari and so "name" will be considered as "last name" for the rest of the world that does not see eye-to-eye with Tsunayoshi.

[2]-I'm sure you, and the rest of Hitman Reborn fans have realized the utterly ridiculous size of Tsunayoshi's eyes. I was debating on putting "small nose", but I find "big eyes" hilarious since well, you know, Tsunayoshi has eyes the size of my hand.

[3] Okay, I'm sorry. Do I have to put a disclaimer now? I don't own No. 6 (Anime nor Manga). I just love Nezumi and Shion. And Nezushi. And I am utterly disgusted by Safu. I thought she was a sweet girl with a nice crush on Shion. Oh, but _no_, she just has to go out in public and yell:

"OH SHION. GIMME UR SPERRRRRMMMMMMMM."

Well, she didn't say it quite like that. But it's the "sperm" that counts. Ew. Why did I just type that.

[4]-Don't own Nutella. Dammit.


End file.
